Cosmica the Catgirl
by Princess Erin
Summary: in a strange twist of fate, a girl's family falls victom to a snake demon in kagome's time, who is looking for somebody who could make shards stronger... what's going on here??? plz R


Hey, Erin here, this is just a tidbit about my fic.  
  
The couples I was planning on were kag/inu those are for sure and i'm not sure who i'm going to pair Cosmica with but miroku might make a couple moves on sango but nothing too into the whole miro/sang pairing.  
  
I think i might go ahead with a kikyo appearance perhaps during the last chapters thier will be a kik/naraku pairing or maybe just on the same side fighting against inuyasha and the gang.  
  
anyway, hope you like my fic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but maybe someday...  
  
****************************************************************  
Chapter 1: Twist of Fate  
  
Kagome sat in her room doing homework as usual. She was swimming in work to do, but who should jump through the window but Inuyasha, back to take her away from her work putting her evan more behind.  
  
"Kagome we're going to get some more shards, lets go" Inuyasha said in a commanding voice.  
  
"Ok, Inuyasha, but I don't want to be gone for more than three days this time," she complained, "I've got alot of homework to catch up on!"  
  
"Whatever, let's just go," said Inuyasha and Kagome reluctantly grabbed her bag, which was pre-packed for just such an occasion.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, a couple towns away lived a girl who slowely fell asleep in her room. She had short brown hair, that stuck out at the ends with two blonde strands coming out from the front of her part. She was only about sixteen but her curves made her look as if she was a few years older. Although her outfits of a slightly larger size making her look like any other teenage girl. She was actually nothing more than your average punk rockin' girl. She had posters from all the concerts she's been to, which covered every wall in her room with no space to spare, proving her to be pure punk.  
  
Outside her one story brick house a portal opened and a snake demon slithered through. Three jewel shards embeded in its forehead, "I mussst find the one who makesss jewel sshardsss ssstronger!" it hissed, bashing its tail through the kitchen of Cosmica's house. Everyone in her family awoke, her mother frantically got up and went to get Cosmica and her little sister, while Cosmica's father went and got his shot gun, and joined the others outside who were gaping at the enormous snake that was attacking their house.  
  
"What is it Jiro?!" Cosmica's mother, Mika, yelled to Jiro, Cosmica's father, who preceded to shoot at the snake.  
  
"Your weapon iz usselesss," the snake demon hisses, then notices Cosmica's aura, "Ittt'sss you! Your are the one who will make me ssstttronger."  
  
"What are you talking about? I can't make you stronger, and even if I could I wouldn't ever help you!" Cosmica yelled.  
  
"You're not taking my daughter you asshole!" yelled Jiro who jumped in front of her and fired at the snake. Mika and Sakura, who was ten, were hiding in house, peaking out through a window.  
  
"Gettt outt of my way human!" yelled the snake who hit Jiro into a wall with his tail, and the whole house fell inward; the roof crushed Cosmica's family.  
  
Cosmica's eyes started to water and she became filled with anger and hatred for the snake. Her aura lit up in a dark red circling around her, suddely her eyes turned red and her large round pupels turned into nothing but slits. Her ears disapeared and large cat ears popped up ontop of her headas the black fur on her ears spread throughout the brown in her hair, and the blonde turned blood red. Her teeth grew fangs and her fingers flexed, causing her nails to grow a half an inch, as she screamed in the night. Her cloths disapeared and a black, skin tight, body outfit covered her. The japanese symbols for cat demon lit up in dark red on her chest as a long, skinney black tail grew out from her tail bone, and her screames stopped as she glared at the snake.  
  
"You'll pay for hurting my family!" Cosmica yelled and her eyes lit up and she jumped at the snake demons face and, as if by instinct hit the demon where the jewel shards were, as she grasped the shards in her hand, the snake demon hit her with it's tale square in the stomach and she flew into the portal the snake followed, hoping to gain back the shards and the portal closed behind it.  
  
As Cosmica reached the other end of the portal she hit her back on a tree and fell painfully to the grownd.  
  
"Give me back thosse sshardsss girl!" the snake demon yelled at her.  
  
Cosmica stood and whispered back, "Not a chance in hell." she said, the shards glowing green, she once again jumped at the demon and slashing it down the middle,with her free hand, leaving it in three sections of blood and guts.  
  
Suddenly her cloths disapeared and she transformed back into her human form, and she passed out with a thud as she hit the ground, shards in hand.  
  
Back with Inuyasha and the gang...  
  
"Kagome are you sure you feel it this way?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was kind of worried because Sango and Shippou were sick with flu and were staying at Kaede's, and she was afraid Miroku wouldn't be much help either if a demon attacked.He was still a little sick from the poisonous bees, although he was recovering. Her and Miroku were riding on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure of it!" Kagome answered after a few seconds.  
  
"Stop! The shards are over there," Kagome yelled pointing to her right and getting off Inuyasha's back. She went over to some bushes and found Cosmica passed out with nothing on. Kagome ignored the shards in her hand as Miroku creeped up behind her, his mouth watering at sight of Cosmica.  
  
"Get away you pervert!" yelled Kagome, elbowing him in the face and kicking him in the nuts, which caused his eyes start to water, and him to fall over in pain.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" asked Inuyasha who looked through the bushes and quickly turn away blushing.  
  
"Lucky I brought my bag," Kagome said pulling out an outfit and suddenly realizing her cloths wouldn't fit the girl. "Inuyasha, my clothes won't fit her, you're going to have to let her borrow your shirt." Inuyasha blushed even more and handed over his jacket, as he kept his eyes tightly shut.  
  
"She better not get it dirty," Inuyasha said.  
  
"We have no choice, either you let her borrow your shirt or she stays naked," Kagome said and put the jacket on Cosmica.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Inuyasha we have to bring her to a village and get some clothes for made for her, but since it's already too dark to go anywhere, and she doesn't seem to have any major damage, let's make camp." Kagome said and pulled out two sleeping bags, "Good thing I brought an extra," Kagome thought, as she set both of the sleeping bags up.  
  
"Inuyasha I need help moving her," Miroku suddenly got up apperently the pain had gone away.  
  
"I'll help move her Kagome," said Miroku with a devilish gleem in his eye. "No thanks, Inuyasha give me a hand with her," was her quick response.  
  
"Damnit wench, you owe me one," He said, picking up Cosmica and placing her into the sleeping bag, zipping it up slowely to make sure it didn't snag on his shirt.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha," she said and started a small fire.  
  
"I'm hungry, is anybody else hungry?" asked Miroku, signaling Kagome to get out the Ramen.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
that's the end of the first chap hope you liked it. I think I'm going to make Cosmica a little like Kagome but with more of a carefree attitude.  
  
Coming up in the next chap:  
  
Inuyasha: How did you learn to fight with a sword like that?  
  
Cosmica: I dunno[shrugs and acwardly looks at the sword] 


End file.
